Lost Love, New Love: Chapter 2
by PequeConcentido
Summary: Misty is depressed because of Brock's death. Can Ash help her?


Title: Title: Lost Love, New Love  
Written by: Anita  
E-mail:  
sohoryuazukalanghasly@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
All disclaimers apply. Ash is 22 and Misty is 23.   
Michelle, my character is 22. In the last Chapter Ash was 20.   
I made an accidental mistakes on Ash's age.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ash and Michelle raced the seventh hospital floor to find Gary in the end  
of the hallway. Gary. The arrogant and annoying guy who always like to rub  
it in Ash's face. After the Pokémon League had ended a few years back. Gary  
saw how Ash was as a Pokémon Master. How he cared deeply for his Pokémon  
like they were his children. They both had made peace back then and now  
they remained as friends. Gary looked towards the direction where Ash and  
Michelle were coming "Ash!" he called Ash finally stopped running and went  
towards Gary "How is she?" asked Ash desperate to know what and how it had  
happened. Gary looked at the floor and said "I don't know." he then looked  
at Ash and said "All I know is that I went towards her house to see how she  
was doing. I found the door half opened and I let myself in. I called her  
but she didn't answer. I looked around then. I climbed the stairs and  
looked everywhere except her bedroom. I opened the door and found her lying  
on the carpet unconscious. I checked her pulse. It was very weak. I lifted  
her and then I heard something fall. When I looked to see what it was I  
found out it was......" Gary paused. "Found out it was what?!" asked Ash  
frantically. Gary sighed and said "Clorox. She poisened herself with  
Clorox." said Gary. Ash fell tears starting to well up in his eyes but  
held them back. The doctor came out of the room Misty was in and said "Have  
you told them what has happened?" he asked Gary. "Yes, I have. How is she  
doing?". The doctor sighed and said "As you may know by now. The patient  
intoxicated herself with Clorox. We took all of the Clorox out of her.  
Sadly, we had to remove all her vital organs that is necessary for her to  
have children." he said. Ash gulped and asked "Whe- when can I see her?"  
"You can see her now if you wish. She can leave in three days." Ash only  
nodded and entered. When he did he found Misty sleeping peacefully. Ash sat  
in a chair beside her. He took her right hand into his and started sobbing.  
"Misty. Why did you do it? Why did you want to kill yourself? Don't you  
realize that you're important to me?!" he kissed her hand softly. He then  
heard a soft moan. "Ash?" Ash grasped Misty's hand tighter. "Misty? Misty  
can you hear me?!" asked Ash. Misty moved her head to look at Ash. "Where's  
Brock?" Ash looked down and then looked at her and said "Misty, Brock's  
dead, remember?"   
"No, he's not."  
"Yes, he is."  
"No, he's not."   
" Yes, he is."  
"No, he's not!"  
"Yes, he is!"  
"He's's not!"  
"He's too!"  
Ash grabbed Misty's arms and shooked her and said "Misty, he's dead! He's  
not coming back! Don't you understand?!" "You're lying!" Something got  
into Ash. Something that he hardly ever felt. He was going to do something  
that he had never done before. He slapped Misty. Misty looked away from  
him. Tears welled up in her eyes. Ash looked at his hand. He had never done  
such a thing before. Especially to Misty, whom was like his younger sister,  
even though she was older than him. "Misty, I-" Ash tried to look for words  
of apology but didn't find anything to say. "It's ok Ash." Misty said  
quietly as she turned around to face him with tear stained cheeks. "I'm  
such and idiot not wanting to accept things the way they are now." She sat  
up and said "I'm sorry, I'm just-" She ws cut short by Ash giving her a  
tight hug. His tears fell freely. Misty also cried. "I don't want to lose  
you Misty. You're like my little sister and I promised Brock that I would  
protect you. I'm not doing that because I feel obligated. I'm doing it  
because I want to. I love you Misty. As a sister I love you." he finished  
as he kissed her forehead. 'I'm not telling her anything about what the  
doctor said that she couldn't have any kids. I'll wait until she is fully  
capable of knowing.' he thought.  
  
  
While Ash was inside with Misty, Gary decided to talk with Michelle "So,  
what's your name?" he asked. "Michelle Reyes, and what would yours be?"  
"Gary Oak." "Oh, so your Gary.I thought you were another Gary. I've heard  
about you from Ash. By the way, what happened with Brock? And who's Misty?"  
"Brock died from a serious heart stroke. Misty is Ash's only best friend  
whom is still alive. In case you didn't know the three, Ash, Misty and  
Brock were always together until Ash won the title of Pokémon Master, that  
the three split up and went their separate ways. From what I heard about  
Ash, Misty and Brock met again unexpeatedly in a trip to Europe. They were  
seated next to each other and that's when the spark was lit. Misty and  
Brock had fallen in love in the airplane hile they were talking. The next  
thing they knew was that they were staying in the same hotel and they and  
gotten a room next to each other. They got married a year later, when Brock  
was 24 and Misty was 22." When Gary finished Michelle was astonished at  
everything. " So that's why she tried to commit suicide. Where's Pikachu?  
He's always haging around Ash." Gary shruged and said "That I don't know."  
Ash then came out and said "Gary take Michelle to the nearest hotel. I'll  
be staying with Misty until she is ready to leave. Michelle I'm sorry, I  
wish you could stay at my house with me. But I decided to let Misty live  
with me until she is fully recovered. You understand, don't you?" Michelle  
was dissapointed but sighed and said "It's ok Ash, I understand." Ash  
smiled, pecked her on the cheek, hugged her and said "Call me sometime ok?"  
"Ok." "Ash if you want, I'll come by tomorrow morning and stay here with  
Misty until you come back from changing clothes and stuff." said Gary.  
"Thanks Gary." "Say Michelle, how did you meet with Ash and Brock?" asked  
Gary. "I met them both in the airport. I was waiting for my boss whom was  
coming from France. I was sent to pick him up when I met them. Brock had  
asked me if I had seen a redhead. I suppose that must be Misty." she said.  
"Yes, that's Misty." Ash said. "Well, I guess you'll meet her some other  
time. Misty must be wondering why I'm taking so long." "Bye Ash."  
Michelle said as Gary and her walked down the hallway.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  



End file.
